gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Sabnock
Sabnock is the main planet found in Space/M01. It's the home planet of the zerg and a source of various Clones. Sabnock uses the currency Sabnock Coin for trade. Friendliness You start here with a friendliness of 10. At a certain number of Friendliness you will unlock special places and interactions. The maximum friendliness is 100. Every time you plunder the planet 20 points are subtracted to the Friendliness balance. Special Places Exploration will unlock more "special place" interactions. Special Interactions Gifts * Biotoxin * Behemoth Shell * Khaydarin Crystal Goodwill Pay for +5 Friendliness. Cooldown is 12h. Improved by Zerg Habits Analysis (+1/2/3). Hatchery - What is this Larva ? Requires Strange Larva from Vepar Reward "Ruler's Return": * Friendliness + 20 * * 1 Gas Storage Device, 1 Electricity Storage Device, 1 Uranium Ore Storage Device Follow up - I want Queen Zerg's Gene: Costs Hire Pterosaur Hire up to 5 Pterosaur higher clones. Unit cost: , , Hire Springtail Hire up to 10 Springtail lower clones. Unit cost: , , In-depth Exploration Requires Space Analysis/M01 Zerg Building Analysis maxed. You find: 15x Bacteria Blanket I Incubation Pond * : Key of Terran Base (1x limit) * : Cerebrate fragments x20 (25x limit) * : Eden Accelerator (30m) x5 (20x limit) * : Competent Cell x100 * : Zerg Ootheca I x10 * : Zerg Mucus I x10 * : Zerg Carapace I x10 * : Bacteria Blanket I x5 * Overlord's Abdominal Sac: $10/9.99€ for a selection of items, counts for Creator. ** , 5x Eden Accelerator (60m), 5x Bacteria Blanket I, 20x Zerg Ootheca I, 20x Zerg Carapace I, 20x Zerg Mucus I Infection Abyss Shop: * : Viking Fighter Fragment x30 (Purchase Limit:13) * : Viking Fighter's Blueprint * : Eden Accelerator (10m) x5 (Purchase Limit:10) * : Eden Accelerator (60m) x5 (Purchase Limit:10) * : Maintenance Accelerator (10m) x5 (Purchase Limit:10) * : Maintenance Accelerator (60m) x5 (Purchase Limit:10) * : Cultivation Accelerator (10m) x5 (Purchase Limit:10) * : Cultivation Accelerator (60m) x5 (Purchase Limit:10) * Devourer's Stomach: 20$/19.99€ for a selection of items, counts for Creator. ** + + 10x Bacteria Blanket I + 40x Zerg Ootheca I + 40x Zerg Mucus I + 40x Zerg Carapace I Infection Abyss - Investigate This starts a series of interactions at various places of Sabnock Infection Abyss - Investigate: Hatchery: "I found an airplane's wreckage" Follow up : "Can you help me fix it ?" You receive: Heart of Zerg Infection Abyss - Repair * Requires Viking Robot Arm, Aviation Alloy Plate, Lansel Type Flying Grenade, Heart of Zerg, Deformation Control Hub * Receives: Viking Fighter Nothing special Buy Rahi's Giant Tooth for . Requires Friendliness at 70+. Pay a visit Zerg Queen Gumball paid a visit to several powerful Zergs in the mountains and received their gifts. Receives (1x): + 3x Eden Accelerator (60m) + 8x Cultivation Accelerator (30m) Plunder Rewards # Fight "Zerg Cops" 82/123/206/165 E:395,000 for: , , 10 Cultivation Accelerator (5m), , Zerg Wonder's Blueprint (allows Zerg Plane Wonders) # Fight "Zerg Cops" 245/306/122/183 E:593,750 for: , , 10 Cultivation Accelerator (10m), 6 Cultivation Accelerator (30m), 6 Eden Accelerator (30m) # Fight "Zerg Cops" 349/436/174/261 E:911,925 for: Hydralisk's Egg (use in Vepar for Hydralisk's Gene), , , 10x Cultivation Accelerator (30m), # Fight "Zerg Cops" 566/226/453/339 E:1,297,700 for: , , 10x Cultivation Accelerator (60m), 2x Cultivation Accelerator (3h), 2x Maintenance Accelerator (3h) # Fight "Zerg Cops" 696/278/417/557 E:1,751,075 for: Brood Lord's Egg (use in Vepar for Brood Lord's Gene), , 4x Eden Accelerator (60m), 10x Cultivation Accelerator (3h), 4x Eden Accelerator (3h) Notes: * 20 Friendliness for each plunder * When you click "Enter Battle", you will actually be presented with a simulation. You can still renonce without cost if the simulation scares you off. Pterosaur's Gene Buy Pterosaur's Gene for . Springtail's Gene Buy Springtail's Gene for . Trade Trade must be done to increase the Trade Degree which count for sector's completion rate and the planet's completion rate. There are 12 different trades to be done. The first two are available immediately the rest becomes available as you increase Friendliness. The following list is in order of unlocking (not the display order): # F0: Blue Crystal Gel (max 1000) : /u # F0: Gem (no max) : /u, doesn't count for Trade Degree # F15: Soul Crystal (max 600): /u # F15: Vampire's Pearl (max 10): /u # F20: Gumball Pot (max 150): /u # F30: Gumball Chip (max 100): /u # F40: Coin (max 5M): /ku # F50: Dragon's Rib (max 600): /u # F60: Holy Crystal (max 200): /u # F70: The Alliance Chips (max 100): /u # F80: Relics Fragment (max 500K): /u # F90: Zerg Queen pearls (max 5): /u Once unlocked, the trades remain open if your Friendliness fall below the threshold needed to unlock them. Tech You can "copy" the following technologies: # Zerg Queen enhancement: ## : Power +1, MP +10; 2000EXP (=2hours at 100% efficiency) ## : Power +2, MP +20; 4000EXP ## : Power +3, MP +30, Luck +2; 6000EXP # Cerebrate enhancement: ## : Power +1, HP +10; 2000EXP ## : Power +2, HP +20; 4000EXP ## : Power +3, HP +30; Armor +2; 4000EXP # F70: Springtail +6 max assignment; ## : +2 max assignement, 4k EXP ## : +4 max assignement, 8k EXP ## : +6 max assignement, 12k EXP # F70: Hydralisk +6 max assignment ## : +2 max assignement, 4k EXP ## : +4 max assignement, 8k EXP ## : +6 max assignement, 12k EXP # F70: Pterosaur +3 max assignment ## : +1 max assignement, 4k EXP ## : +2 max assignement, 8k EXP ## : +3 max assignement, 12k EXP # F70: Brood Lord +3 max assignment ## : +1 max assignement, 4k EXP ## : +2 max assignement, 8k EXP ## : +3 max assignement, 12k EXP # F100: Overlord Speed +5 ## : Speed +1; 6k EXP ## : Speed +3; 12k EXP ## : Speed +5; 18k EXP # F100: Void Stingray Luck +5 ## : Luck +1; 6k EXP ## : Luck +3; 12k EXP ## : Luck +5; 18k EXP # F100: Viking Fighter Fire +5 ## : Fire +1; 6k EXP ## : Fire +3; 12k EXP ## : Fire +5; 18k EXP The first 2 technologies are made available by doing Greet at the Hatchery. The other techs are unlocked later by increasing friendliness. To convert the EXP into copying time in seconds: Tsec = EXP * 3.6 / Efficiency or into hours: Thours = EXP / 1000 / Efficiency Copying of the technologies can be sped up by spending per remaining EXP. The technologies will be re-locked (greyed out) if your Friendliness score falls back below the threshold. Technologies boosting a specific clone can only be learned if you own the gene for that clone and Technologies boosting an Airship can only be learned if you own that Airship. Mineral Mine for the following rewards *80,000 Gas, 80,000 Uranium Ore, 80,000 Electricity *Zerg Ootheca I, Zerg Mucus I, Zerg Carapace I, Bacteria Blanket I Explore Explore for the following rewards: * Animal Bone, Rock Crystal, Elementium * Zerg Ootheca I, Zerg Mucus I, Zerg Carapace I, Bacteria Blanket I Quantities depend on Efficiency. Efficiency depends on fleet Energy, research and Friendliness (at least a negative friendliness will seriously affect the efficicency) Category:Planets